zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Schizophrenia
Chapter 1 – Small beginnings “Fire!” The first thought that came to Ben’s brain as he awoke, the smell of smoke and fire flooded his nostrils, making his eyes sting and tear up. He had to get out of the room but could see that the flames had swept up from under the door and were engulfing the room. Quickly, he opened the window and peered down. Two stories up, most likely he could survive this with just some bruises and cuts. Ben leapt down without looking back. Two years later on. That fire had taken his possessions, his parents and most of all his mind. He had landed on his head, damaging the area of the brain responsible for his personality, instead of it being one, it had fractured, leaving him with multiple personalities. They each had named themselves, without Ben’s permission but then again when did they have to ask for permission off him? One was called Alpha, he described himself as having dark brown hair, green eyes and a pinkish skin tone. He wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and had a small tattoo above his left eye. Alpha was hot headed and quick thinking, he didn’t like waiting around and would typically hit problems head on. One of the girls was called Beta, she had blue hair with silver highlights, and she had a rounded face and freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was very reclusive, not enjoying people touching or hugging her but would zone out frequently in a cute way. There was also Omega, who was very short at 4’ 4’’ but had a very large chest, she wore her ginger hair in a ponytail down her back, she was very calm and collected at times but when someone threatened someone she cared about a totally different side would show. Ben had learnt to co-operate with the three…especially in the presence of women with Omega being a bisexual and Alpha being…well, a guy you’d expect that from him. “WHOA! LOOK AT THOSE LEGS, THOSE ARE DAMN FINE!” yelled Alpha in Ben’s head, trying to sound as vulgar as possible. “Alpha, one day, something sensible is going to come out of that mouth of yours but I doubt that it’ll be any time soon” Beta retorted in a stand-offish voice. Ben couldn’t help but glance at the girl in front of him. She had a beautiful body, long legs, quite large breasts with blonde flowing hair, she turned around and he saw a gleam in her deep yellow eyes. “Great going genius, now she’s noticed him” Omega whispered, her voice low and quiet, as if she was pre-occupied with something elsewhere. The girl walked past him but not before flashing him a toothy smile, revealing her bright white teeth. “Her teeth are better than yours, Ben” Beta harshly whispered. “Everyone’s are better than mine” He thought. Ben quickly rushed home, he was so distracted by this girl that he’d forgotten why he’d even left his flat. The rumble from his stomach reminded him why in a low monotonous groan. He opened the cupboard, surely his roommate wouldn’t mind if he ate a pocky. Chapter 2 – Roommate! “BEN, YOU ATE ALL OF THE POCKIES?!” Yelled an obviously annoyed female voice. “There’s another box in there isn’t there?” Ben answered, too tired to really care. The girl had a grey beanie on, fair hair and blue eyes, she had a blue hoodie on and a pair of blue jeans; she was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. “That was the last box Ben! We’ve got no money to buy anymore and you know my friends are coming round on Sunday!” She added impatiently. Ben scoffed silently, Ayla having friends, that was like pigs learning to fly and then learning to poop bacon out of their rear ends. “I can tell you’re laughing but they’re really nice, I met them at work!” “I’m teasing you Imoto, I know you’ve probably got friends” Ben and Ayla had a habit of calling each other onii-chan and imoto. As always, they awkwardly hugged each other, said goodnight and went to their rooms. All night Ben could not stop thinking about that mysterious girl and he just knew that he was going to meet her again. Chapter 3 – That mysterious blonde Ben awoke earlier than usual next morning due to Omega having quite a...for lack of better words ‘different’ dream, he made a coffee for himself which he knew would cheer both Alpha and Beta up and Omega was already in a good mood as it was. Ben had managed to gain substantial GCSE’s and was studying at college, he worked at…eurgh…a KFC from 1am-9am and then went to college, attended his classes and hurried home so he could do his coding for a game he was developing. At dinner time, he decided to go out to a café to eat since he had eaten everything in the house and Ayla hadn’t had time to do any shopping. He sat down and ordered another coffee just as Alpha began to argue with Beta over who was better at Maths. “Square, Square, +, Square root?” Beta asked, trying to find a type of Maths, Alpha didn’t know. “Pythagoras’ theorem” Alpha answered, his voice reeking of smugness. “All angles on a straight line add up to?” “I don’t know…360? Alpha answered, ashamed he didn’t know something. “Even I knew that, it’s 180…” Ben thought. He sipped on his coffee and begun to splutter. The same mysterious blonde girl was here in the café, she ordered a coffee of some type and went and sat in the back corner, lifting her feet up and resting her riding boots on the table top. He glanced over at her and heard Alpha yell something about her looking hotter than before, he tossed this comment aside but couldn’t disagree, she did look hot to him. Five minutes later, some guy walked over to her and sat down beside her, when Ben saw this his stomach sunk to Ground Zero. She looked him in the eyes and quick as a flash punched him in the face, yelling at him for being a two timing bastard who should have never looked at her. The guy, took this to mean ‘Leave and never return’ and bolted out of the café. Even Omega suppressed a grin at this. Ben looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl and she looked back, picked up her coffee and sat beside him. He blushed so deep red, he felt like his face was going to melt off his skull. “If it wasn’t for the way you looked at me yesterday, that creep would have tried and touched me, thank you” She said, all Ben heard by this point were jumbled up letters but Beta sorted them out for him. “Well, you’re welcome.” He answered, Alpha groaned at Ben’s pathetic attempt to flirt. She tilted her head, revealing some of her teeth again and asked “Why were you looking at me like that?” Ben opened his mouth but no words came out, in the end all he could was shrug. The blonde giggled and stood up, taking her coffee with her. He let out a quiet sigh but not quiet enough that Alpha wouldn’t tease him for the possible rest of his life. “You like her, don’t you?” Alpha asked in his ‘I know you do’ voice. Ben remained silent, and did so all the way back to college. Chapter 4 – Her again…but in dreamland… Ayla was speechless, her friends would be over on Sunday,she had no food in the ho use and Ben would still be here. “You’ve got to go somewhere Ben!” She exclaimed, visibly irate. “I can’t, the college won’t let me study overnight and you’re the only friend in this entire country that I have!” “You have the blonde chick” Alpha said. “Never forget the blonde chick” Beta added. “Shut up about the blonde girl…” Ben muttered. Ayla looked at him quizzically. “What blonde girl Ben? “Just this girl I met, she’s really nice and stuff…her ex was being weird to her so I sort of helped her out” He lied. “Onii-chan has a crush, onii-chan has a crush” Ayla chirped “So little does she know” Alpha said. “I like her but I don’t thin-“ Ben was cut off by Ayla’ song and dance as she skipped around the room and up the stairs. He trotted off to his bathroom, took a cold shower thanks to his amazing Norwegian blood and laid in bed with his pyjamas on. Ben laid down, he quickly drifted asleep. He awoke, stark naked on his bed, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself and walked over to the window. It was wide open and he could see that the road had been blanketed in snow despite it being the middle of June. Ben turned away to see the blonde girl stood there, in her red shirt and black jeans. She looked at him and kissed his cheek softly. He stood there and blushed. “I still haven’t repaid you for what you did…” She said, in a low, quiet whisper as she unwrapped the blanket from around him and ran her finger down his chest. Ben blushed as she pushed him back. He awoke like it was a nightmare, in a cold sweat, his forehead drenched. Ayla was stood by his bed, a worried expression plastered. She was ranting about how he was overworking himself but he was too busy being a self-centred, egotistical child. Ben was worried, what if she found out, what if Alpha let it slip like the idiot he is. “You over slept so you’re not going into work and you can’t go to college, so just stay here and don’t eat anything, my friends are coming around tonight” Ayla said in a disdainful tone. Ben nodded because that’s all he could manage to do, how could he have let his imagination get that out of hand, he didn’t even know if the mysterious blonde even liked him. He sat up, Ayla had left the house and was off to her workplace, the coffee store in the commercial district. He glanced around the room and walked over to his wardrobe, he picked out his favourite black and purple flannel as well as putting on his denim jeans. As he closed the wardrobe door, he saw that there was a note nailed into the wardrobe door. Ripping it off, he slowly read it. Dear Ben, I know of your personalities, they are not what you think they are, they are actually kindred spirits, lost in your head. They want their bodies back and won’t rest until they do. Meet me at the graveyard tonight at 9pm. “Alpha, Beta, Omega, is this true?” He thought. They didn’t answer for a solid ten minutes until Omega spoke. “Yes, go see the person…they’ll tell you what you need to know” She said, reasoning in her voice. Ben laid down and fell asleep. Chapter 5 – Kindred Spirits Ben awoke quickly, pulled on his coat and made his way outside. He choose to ride the bus into outskirts of the city, where the graveyard was located. He wrapped the coat around him, the wind getting harsher and colder as he got closer to the graveyard. Ben whistled a soft tune called Amaranth, he looked forwards into the graveyard and in the distance stood a figure. Gingerly, he opened the gates and walked up to the figure. “Did you leave the note?” he asked. The figure turned around and dropped her coat, she had blue cropped hair with a green highlight, she was in black leather and a sword was at her side. Ben stepped back when he saw the blade. “Answer 1, no, I didn’t leave the note, answer 2, no, I’m not going to use this on you, idiot.” She smiled as she said that last bit.“Not yet anyway.” “But if you didn’t leave the note, then who did?” Ben asked, intrigued by this girl. “My cousin, the blonde, she did, Gods knows why Tori picked you of all people” she said, lifting his flannel top up. “Oh, wait, you’re not fat, that’ll explain it.” “Hey!” He said, defensively. “Nevermind that, I was told to help you out with your…personalities…” She said, handing him a small bottle. “It’s perfectly safe, I’ve drank from it before” Ben took it cautiously and looked into it, it was a pale blue colour and smelt of roses. She told him he should drink one sip a night a week before disappearing. Ben was completely bemused by these events and quickly hurried to ride the bus again. Upon getting home, Ben quickly drank a sip from the bottle and began glowing a pale orange colour, his body shook a bit until he blacked out from exhaustion, dropping to the floor with a slump. Omega appeared beside him, looking down at him. “I wonder if he’s going to be okay…” She said. “Probably wake up in a bit.” Omega tried the door and realised it had been locked since Ayla’s ‘friends’ would be round. She pressed her ear to the door and could hear several things such as heavy drinking, loud noises and lots of shouting in Danish. Category:Browse Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Wolf Pack Fun Finds Category:Fan Fic Category:Fanfic Category:Characters Category:Stories